Kiva's Ultimate Choice (Epilogue)
Returning to the starship, Ratchet is placed into a healing station prototype and Kiva wasn't too sure about the upcoming battle ahead. Sasha placed her hand on a mirror piece when Kiva decided to talk to her. Kiva: Hey, Sasha.. Sasha: You did the right thing, Kiva. Ratchet's going to be fine. Bowser has messed with us for the last time... Kiva: I agree. Sasha: From this point on, you will have an impossible choice to make. Kiva: Alright... Sasha: If you wish to leave the team, I'm not going to stop you. But if you wish to help us put an end to the Koopa Wars, then you will tell me why. That's all there is to it. - Kiva walked around the starship for full ten minutes, until she had made her biggest decision of her life and confronted Sasha in the bridge. Kiva: Sasha, I'm willing to help you because...he's my enemy too. Sasha: I see. Then let's work together. - Suddenly, Reia and Karasu entered the bridge. Reia: Sasha, we have enough information you asked for. Ghost: And the blueprints for Bowser's starship as well. Kiva: That's great. Reia: Kiva? I didn't know you wanted to help too.. Kiva: Well, I just want to. Karasu: That's fine, but battling Bowser is going to be extremely difficult. He's more powerful than Baron Zemo. Kiva: I know. Reia: (Hatchet wouldn't dare make Bowser stronger... There's no way he can pull this off..) Kiva: Reia? Are you okay?? Reia: Y--Yeah.. Just a bit sidetracked.. Anyway, how long will it take for Ratchet to recover? Ghost: Not too long. The prototype should be finished within two hours. Sasha: Fighting Bowser and ending this war can change everything. Kiva: Totally. Karasu: Let's say if we win this war and ended it, where do we go from here? Kiva: Well, I honestly don't know. But we can't think of that right now. We have an enemy to defeat. Reia: That's true. Whatever happens, no matter what decision we make and no matter what we do, we will ensure peace across the universe. Many of our friends are counting on us. Kiva: Yeah, totally. - The screen showed the prototype and Ratchet as it slowly focus on him as Kiva, Sasha and Reia have a dialogue. Reia: Bowser's plan is to conquer many worlds through force. Kiva: Yeah, you did say that. Sasha: As we all know, he violated the world peace treaty and tries to recruit as many villains possible.. Kiva: World peace treaty?? Sasha: It's the agreement that the selected planets are supposed to ensure peace. Miranda, Thra and some others... Kiva: Oh, alright. Reia: After finding the right amount of evidence, Bowser and his family are the ones responsible. Sasha: I asked the Avengers to take those planets back while we are currently taking down the real problem. Kiva: That's good. - Ratchet's right eye slightly opened as the screen returned to Kiva. Kiva: (I hope Terra is doing okay..) Reia: Wondering about Terra again? Kiva: Pretty much. Sasha: He's fine. He's keeping an eye on Ratchet until his full recovery. Kiva: Oh, that's nice. - Kiva went back to Terra as he stands watch for Ratchet and his recovery process. Kiva: Hi, Terra. Terra: Oh! Hey, sweet pea. Kiva: How's Ratchet? Terra: He slighty opens his eyes a few times, but he's still recovering. Kiva: That's great. Terra: Anyway, what's going on with you? Kiva: Nothing much, actually. Terra: Oh, I see. Is everything all set for the battle ahead? Kiva: Totally. Terra: Good. Kiva: So, my lovely idol, I was, uhh, thinking... Terra: What is it, sweet pea? Kiva: Since you and I have been married for years now... Terra: That's true. It's been almost two years.. Kiva: I was thinking you and I start a family. Terra: Are you sure? Cause I overheard that Sasha is checking on her health recently. Kiva: I'm sure. Terra: What I meant was... Sasha has just having a baby. Kiva: I know. Terra: Huh? You knew about that?? Kiva: Yep. - Suddenly, Sasha came into the chamber, with a paper bag in hand. Terra: One question, Sasha. How long ago you started carried a baby? Sasha: Only two days. Why? Kiva: Well, me and-- Two days?? Sasha: Yeah, I'm almost recovered from morning sickness. Anyway, what are you going to say? Kiva: Well, me and Terra are thinking about starting a family. Sasha: I see. But I request you should keep the noise down. We don't want to wake Ratchet too soon. Terra: Don't worry, we'll be careful. Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Sasha: Don't know yet. Angela's going to check me up in a few minutes. Kiva: Alright, Sasha. - Sasha heads for another room, leaving Kiva, Terra and the healing Ratchet alone again. Kiva: So, Terra... Terra: I know. You wanted to start a family right away. Kiva: Yep. Terra: If we're going to do this, we'll have to create a room first. Quorra: It's already completed. There's extra space in the guest room. Just look for a door inside. Terra: That was fast. Thanks, Quorra. Kiva: Yeah, thanks. - Kiva and Terra went to the guest room for an hour while Ratchet hears Bowser's roar inside his head. His eye gives an angry stare as the series finale begins. Category:Scenes